


Whisking You Away

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [31]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the 4th Doctor wrapping part of his scarf around you before dragging you on another madcap adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisking You Away

You were home for once and never knew how long that it was going to be until you were whisked off to somewhere else with your Doctor. You long scarf wearing mad man with a blue box, Doctor. You were watering your mother’s flowers to make sure that they had enough water until the next time that she had decided to water them.

 

You had to admit that it was nice to be home and actually spend time with your mother. You turned your head when you heard rustling from the bushes. You felt something wrapping around you causing a squeak to come from your mouth.

 

“You’re fine Y/n.” The Doctor said with a grin.

 

“Doctor!” You groaned out.

 

“Come on. We got stuff to do.”

 

“Another one of your mishap adventures?” You groaned as he pulled you along with him.

 

“You know me so well. Besides you got to spend time with your family. Time for another adventure.”

 

You groaned knowing that would be very true. You missed going on adventures. “Okay okay.” You said as the Doctor dragged you towards his blue box of time grinning like a madman that he had gotten you to agree to join him on adventure.

 

He dragged you into the blue tardis and closed the door.

 

You slowly began to untangle yourself as he began to press buttons to begin a new journey with you and hopefully this time it wouldn’t be so dangerous.

 

 


End file.
